Prazo de Validade
by Midori no Ringo
Summary: Todas as coisas tem um começo meio e fim, mas e a felicidade também obedece essa regra? 1X2, ?X2 3x4 5x... Yaoi, AU, lemon.
1. Prólogo

Infelizmente não possuo os direitos de Gundam Wing. O(T T)O

Quem dera...

**Prólogo**

Quanto tempo dura a felicidade? A minha durou exatamente 3 anos 2 meses e 3 dias. Não que eu esteja necessariamente afirmando que antes desse período eu fosse uma pessoa infeliz, simplesmente me sentia satisfeito em experimentar varias vertentes que a palavra felicidade pudesse ter, felicidade por ser bem-sucedido profissionalmente, felicidade por ter independência financeira, felicidade por estar bem de saúde, felicidade por ter pessoas se preocupando com você e em ultimo nível a felicidade conseguida com a ajuda de um cartão de credito. Acredito que cada uma dessas formas de felicidade varia em um grau de importância na vida de uma pessoa.

Por um longo tempo todas supriram minhas necessidades de forma que nunca imaginei haver um espaço na minha vida que precisasse ser preenchido. Acho que a constatação da existência de uma lacuna só começou com a descoberta do amor, sábio quem diz que o amor é o princípio de tudo.

Uma vez me disseram que o amor muda as pessoas, bem particularmente eu não sentia vontade alguma de ser mudado, se tudo ia bem do jeito que estava, para que fazer qualquer tipo de alteração? A mim parecia mais que satisfatório o modo como conduzia minha vida. Relacionava-me ocasionalmente com algumas pessoas que eu julgava "interessantes", mas nada muito duradouro.

É certo que da minha parte não houve muito empenho para que as coisas realmente dessem certo, de fato não tinha nenhuma intenção de manter laços mais profundos com qualquer uma das pessoas com quem me relacionei, era mais uma questão de obrigação, "as pessoas não vivem sozinhas" e por isso, mesmo sendo difícil eu me via no dever de tentar estabelecer algum contado.

Mas nunca tive em mente o objetivo de chegar a algum lugar com isso, fazer planos ou pensar no futuro ao lado de uma pessoa em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça, os meus "casos" ocupavam um espaço substituível em meu coração, não valia a pena acreditar que estariam Juntos a mim por muito tempo, a tentativa durava na maior parte das vezes algumas poucas semanas, a única exceção a regra custou-me grandes esforços no sentido de fazer com que fosse entendido a minha total falta de interesse de estabelecer algo mais serio.

Tratava-se de uma relação unilateral, de um lado eu sugava tudo que pudesse obter da pessoa que estava comigo, esta que sem restrições dispensava a mim todos os cuidados que lhe fossem possíveis, as caricias mais ternas os olhares mais apaixonados, as declarações carregadas do amor mais sincero, e eu por minha vez nada ofertava em troca, o que eu poderia oferecer? O que fazer, o que dizer, como tocar alguém por quem não se sente nada? Como dispensar palavras de amor a alguém, quando seu coração se encontra vazio nesse sentido.

Nunca enganei ninguém, em nenhum momento tentei mascarar minha frieza ou descaso, mas mesmo assim as pessoas acreditavam serem capazes de me fazer sentir, descrente sabia que não conseguiriam, mas se quisessem tentar eu lhes daria uma chance.

Perguntava-me por que alguém se poria em uma empreitada tão difícil como eu. Como resposta um amigo havia-me dito que eu tinha "potencial", faltava apenas a oportunidade de deixá-lo aflorar, segundo ele as pessoas só se aproximavam por serem capazes de detectar a existência desse meu "potencial" adormecido em alguma parte do meu corpo. Não dei muita importância a esses fatos e continuei a viver da única forma que conseguia, mas felizmente ou infelizmente hoje já não sei dizer, as coisas mudam.

Dizer eu te amo pela primeira vez, sair para passear de mãos dadas, aguardar ansioso a chegada da pessoa amada, fazer planos para o final de semana, gostar tanto das qualidades como dos defeitos, superar as diferenças, admitir seu erro depois de uma briga, a felicidade da reconciliação. Pequenas grandes coisas que passei a conhecer e que passaram a ter importância substancial na minha vida.

Não houve uma pronta aceitação da minha parte, no instante que compreendi que as verdades que eu havia criado para mim mudariam deforma irreparável, caso quisesse ou não.

Encurralado como ultima alternativa fugi, neguei até onde me foi possível que essa pessoa havia conseguido adentrar e preencher os vazios do meu coração, como forma de me preservar vesti a mascara da arrogância ,ofendi, desmereci, desprezei, magoei da forma mais cruel, a pessoa que pôs seu coração nas minhas mãos sem qualquer receio e da forma mais sincera que eu já havia visto, mesmo reconhecendo isso não tive escrúpulos em causar-lhe muitas lagrimas.

Meu amor não surgiu de uma hora para outra, exigiu tempo para que eu admitisse e até mesmo entendesse as mudanças que haviam ocorrido em meu interior, tive a sorte de encontrar alguém que não se deixou esmorecer com a minha demora, ou melhor dizendo, má vontade em tomar uma decisão, quando muitos temem a palavra tempo, compreendi que as pessoas que amam muitas vezes não estão dispostas a aguardar um segundo que seja, para que seus anseios sejam saciados, ele aguardou o quanto foi preciso e com toda a boa vontade do mundo, que eu mergulhado na minha insegurança tomasse uma decisão.

E com isso passei a admirá-lo um pouco mais, ele não temeu o fantasma da espera. Uma vez perguntei lhe como conseguia ser tão paciente, a resposta que obtive foi que; "As coisas importantes exigem mais determinação e empenho para serem realizadas e conseqüentemente mais tempo para que tudo se desenvolva da maneira esperada, e que por fim quem espera sempre é recompensado no final", não pude deixar de sorrir com uma resposta aparentemente tão simples mas tão cheia de significado, acredito que só quem ama de verdade sabe esperar.

A partir do momento em que as coisas se ajeitaram e passei a experimentar uma forma muito mais intensa e completa de felicidade do que as que experimentei até então, notei que a palavra sempre passou a fazer parte constante do meu vocabulário, assim como de meus pensamentos, o sempre ao seu lado, sempre pode contar comigo, sempre vou te amar, palavras ditas do fundo da minha alma e das quais nunca duvidei sequer um instante.

Mas muitas vezes as palavras não são suficientes, é comum acreditar que verbalizar juras de amor é o suficiente para fazer entender a profundidade de seus sentimentos, as ações contam muito mais, ferem muito mais, as palavras podem ser distorcidas moldadas a se encaixarem de acordo com nossa conveniência, no que queremos que acreditem, no que nunca deveríamos ter acreditado... Elas enganam, mascaram as ações que ferem, fazem com que um véu cubra os olhos, e a razão se perde. O pior cego é aquele que não escuta.

Me pego pensando que os interessados são sempre os últimos a saber quando as coisas vão mal. Me pergunto quando tudo aquilo que eu achei que fosse perfeito começou a ruir sem que eu percebesse? Bom seria se houvesse técnicas para prever quando as coisas saem de seu eixo e começam a dar errado, o empenho e dedicação empregada em um relacionamento deveria ter como resultado confiança e sinceridade por parte dos envolvidos.

Se amor entre as partes fosse o único elemento necessário para que um relacionamento desse certo acredito que eu não teria passado por tanto sofrimento!

Se houve um prelúdio para a ruína daquilo que me era mais importante na vida, acredito que tenha sido no momento em que imaginei que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem.

Aparentemente nós estávamos no ápice da felicidade que um casal poderia atingir em 2 anos de namoro, tinha comigo que se nesse período as coisas estavam assim tão boas, no futuro então estariam bem melhores, bastava que estivéssemos juntos como estávamos até o momento. Nenhuma vez dentro desses anos meus sentimentos esmoreceram, ao contrario só pareciam aumentar, às vezes sentia um pouco de receio pensando aonde eu iria parar desse jeito, ser tão dependente assim de uma pessoa não me parecia a decisão mais esperta.

Mas esse lado racional não durava por muito tempo, bastava que eu o tivesse em meus braços para que todos os pudores que eu tivesse fossem esquecidos, o calor que eu obtinha através de seu corpo fazia eu ser capaz de esquecer meus princípios.

Tomo para mim minha parcela de culpa, depois de muito refletir só pude chegar a conclusão de que não fui capaz de amá-lo da forma que ele esperava, não devo ter sido convincente em demonstrar a sinceridade de minhas palavras, a minha inabilidade em lidar com as pessoas deve ter influenciado no meu fracasso em alcançar a sua alma. A culpa é minha?

Nenhum questionamento nenhuma cobrança, porque não me deu algum indicio de que tudo que estávamos construindo estava desmoronando, não gostaria de pensar que o seu silencio apenas significava indiferença, é doloroso imaginar que em algum momento você desistiu de nós dois, antes mesmo de me dar uma chance para concertar qualquer um dos erros que eu vim a cometer, será que você não percebeu que eu poderia mudar, por você.

Se você tivesse deixado eu o compensaria faria com que entendesse a cada hora a cada minuto a importância que você tinha na minha vida. Eu só queria te amar, mas você não me deixou...

Apesar de suas duvidas, não te odeio por tudo o que você me fez, meu amor é muito profundo para ser convertido tão facilmente em raiva ou desprezo, nunca faria nada de propósito para te machucar, sua felicidade sempre esteve em primeiro lugar para mim.

Mas você é feliz? Conseguiu encontrar alguém que te amasse tanto quanto eu?

Depois de tanto tempo meus sentimentos não mudaram, mesmo que não seja você a pessoa que esta ao meu lado quando eu acordo, que não são os seus lábios que me eram tão familiares que eu beijo agora, eu te amei, ainda amo, mesmo que para você isso já não tenha nenhum significado.

Pensar no passado dói quando você ainda se prende a ele como única forma de ter forças para seguir no presente, minha intenção não é superar, esquecer, desejo apenas apreender a conviver com a ausência, manter vivos os sentimentos que me são tão importantes.

Por isso me pego tantas vezes pensando a felicidade tem prazo de validade? Se tiver talvez o meu já tenha acabado.


	2. Capitulo 1

Gundam Wing não me pertence.

* * *

- NÃO ME INTERESSA! Já falei para vocês pararem de se intrometer na minha vida!!

- Acalme-se Heero, Quatre só esta tentando ajudar. Duvidava que seu comentário tivesse algum efeito sobre o oriental, mas sentiria-se mal se não fizesse nada para apoiar seu anjo, a situação era a clara representação de uma bola de neve desgovernada.

- Heero, por favor, tente entender que eu só não quero que você se precipite tomando alguma decisão pela qual possa se arrepender depois.

- Droga Quatre, eu não vou me arrepender, nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa em toda a minha vida. Jogou-se no sofá cansado de tanto discutir, inferno, porque não entendiam seu ponto de vista, se arrependeu amargamente de ter sido idiota o suficiente para se abrir com eles, estava tão animado, mas agora já se sentia deprimido por não receber o apoio que esperava por parte de seus amigos.

Tentando arrumar um pouco as coisas Quatre foi em direção ao amigo oriental, agachando-se a sua frente e tocando uma de suas mãos, queria que soubesse que poderia contar com seu apoio, mesmo que não fosse da forma que gostaria.

- Heero... Ponderou cada palavra que diria para tentar fazer-se entender, já que até o momento havia fracassado miseravelmente nesse quesito. Eu sei que você é responsável o suficiente para não tomar nenhuma decisão importante sem antes pensar arduamente em todas as conseqüências envolvidas, sei também que você não pensaria em algo assim se não tivesse certeza dos seus sentimentos pelo Duo, mas...

Acredito que você não esta ciente do impacto que um pedido assim pode ter na vida dele, você mais do que ninguém sabe como ele pode ser imprevisível.

Inquietou-se um pouco teria que tocar em um ponto que não agradaria nada o japonês. Bem... Acredito que... Isso seja um pouco delicado para você... Pigarreou tentando limpar a garganta. Mas... Vocês não estão exatamente passando por um de seus melhores momentos, há de convir comigo que até as coisas se normalizarem...

Não acho apropriado um pedido de casamento... Sentiu a mão em baixo da sua tremer, seu coração palpitou apreensivo, não seria nada agradável virar alvo de toda a agressividade que parecia estar latente no japonês naquele momento.

Tratou de furar com seus olhos a criatura que se atrevia a dizer tal absurdo. Fungou, a noite estava propicia para o surgimento de doutores na arte de conduzir um bom relacionamento pelo que parecia, daqui a pouco até o cachorro vira latas da esquina se sentiria no direito de opinar sobre onde ele deveria levar Duo para jantar ou talvez qual a melhor escolha para um presente de aniversario, qualquer um tinha mais discernimento do que ele para tomar decisões, que se danasse a comparação nada lisonjeira, no momento esta se encaixava muito bem na situação.

A velha expressão em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher, ao que parecia não tinha mais nenhum significado nos dias de hoje, se bem que não se aplicaria muito ao caso, primeiro porque não havia mulher alguma na historia e segundo ainda não eram casados e nem seriam se depende-se de certas pessoas.

- Não me faça rir Quatre, fase ruim? O que você sabe sobre isso, desde quando virou expert no assunto? Nós estamos ótimos, eu amo o Duo e isso nunca vai mudar, todos os casais brigam, é normal que de vez em quando nós nos desentendemos, todos sabem como aquele americano pode ser impulsivo e teimoso, quando lhe convém,(como você, pensaram em momentos diferentes a duas pessoas que ouviam estas palavras), mas isso nunca vai fazer com que meus sentimentos mudem e tenho certeza que o Duo pensa da mesma forma.

Não vejo por que esperar, não entendo porque estão tornando as coisas tão difíceis, foi um erro aceitar conversar com vocês. Não tinha mais nada a tratar ali, não teria apoio dos únicos amigos que tinha, ótimo, então também não precisava dele.

Levantou-se abruptamente do sofá, fazendo com que o loiro se desequilibrasse e caisse sentado no chão, sem murmurar qualquer pedido de desculpas, caminhou apressado em direção a saída.

A terceira pessoa que mais ouvia do que falava não se agradou com a "delicadeza" de Heero para com seu anjinho, e esse foi o estopim para que sua postura aparentemente neutra mudasse completamente.

Estendeu gentilmente uma mão que logo foi coberta por uma menor ajudando este a se levantar, assentiu para que sentasse no sofá, e com a maior agilidade do mundo venceu o curto trajeto que o separava da figura que entreabria a porta, que no instante seguinte já se fechava com um estrondo.

As sobrancelhas logo acima dos olhos azuis cobalto franziram-se como único indicio de uma onda arrasadora de raiva que percorria lhe o corpo.

- O que foi agora?

Com a mão ainda segurando a porta Trowa fez sua escolha, sabia que iria se arrepender depois mas... Era melhor terminar com tudo agora para não terem problemas posteriores.

- Heero não se engane, tenho certeza que você não é tolo o bastante para não perceber que o seu relacionamento com o Duo não esta as mil maravilhas como você quer nos fazer acreditar, a dois dias atrás vocês estavam discutindo como se fossem se matar, e pelo que eu saiba (foi um pouco venenoso agora) vocês nem fizeram as pazes ainda, e mesmo assim insiste em dizer que não esta acontecendo nada?

O japonês bufou insatisfeito com a argumentação do amigo.

- Isso não tem nada a ver Trowa, quantas vezes eu já não vi você discutindo com o Quatre, mas nem por isso acredito que vocês se amem menos. E pelo que vejo vocês estão bem informados sobre o que acontece entre nós. Olhou com o canto dos olhos para o louro distraído, que convenientemente parecia não estar ouvindo esta parte da conversa.

Trowa suspirou, era por demais cansativo fazer com que uma pessoa compreende-se algo que ela não queria, mesmo que fosse para o seu próprio bem.

- Droga Heero! Não encare as coisas como fatos isolados, essa não foi a primeira nem a ultima vez que vocês brigaram por causa de nada, as discussões entre vocês vem acontecendo cada vez mais freqüentemente e pelos motivos mais insignificantes, e como você se nega a perceber a verdade, talvez não tenha reparado que o Duo esta cada vez mais agressivo com você, basta um pequeno comentário seu para que ele se ponha aos berros...

Nenhuma dessa palavras comprovavam alguma coisa, não haviam verdades tão absolutas como queriam fazê-lo acreditar, quem melhor do que ele para saber a quantas andava o seu namoro.

O relacionamento que tinha com Duo não estava decaindo, impossível, sabia que as coisas estavam indo bem, nunca tinha experimentando essa sensação indescritível e tão intensa de felicidade que cobria cada parte do seu corpo.

As coisas não tinham que ser sempre perfeitas, um relacionamento não é apenas constituído de momentos felizes onde tudo da certo, no mundo real não existe contos de fadas, todos passam pelas partes difíceis de relacionar, das discussões dos mal entendidos da intolerância do egoísmo, o desafio é saber lidar com tudo isso sem deixar afetar os sentimentos.

Claro que não gostava de se indispor com Duo, mas era algo pelo qual tinham que passar para continuar juntos. Por isso quando insistiam que havia algo errado não conseguia controlar a onda de raiva que invadia seu corpo.

- Existem mais coisas envolvidas do que você pode imaginar Heero. Jogou a longa franja para o lado deixando amostra o olho quase nunca visto, algo refletido nos olhos verdes não agradou em nada os cobaltos que se estreitavam.

- Ora seu... Como se atreve. O QUE VOCÊ ESTA TENTANDO INSINUAR??

- Não são apenas insinuações Heero, são fatos mesmo que você não os aceite.

- Trowa, por favor. Tudo o que menos precisava era que os dois começassem a brigar.

Como iria adivinhar que seus planos de ter uma instrutiva e cordial conversa com Heero estivesse prestes a descambar em uma seção de luta livre. Não deveria ter sido tão precipitado, devia ter planejado melhor a abordagem que faria ao amigo, agora só restava tentar fazer o possível para impedir que tudo piorasse. Pensando nisso se agarrou fortemente na cintura de Trowa, eles não seriam loucos a ponto de começar a brigar com ele ali no meio né? Tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso...

- Tudo bem meu amor, não precisa ficar preocupado. Sorriu tentando passar tranqüilidade a criatura agitada. Mas não estava tendo muito sucesso nesse intuito já que não conseguia fazê-lo desprender seus braços de sua cintura. Eram raras às vezes em que conseguia enganá-lo, e esta não era uma delas, mesmo tentando disfarçar deveria estar evidente a sua insatisfação com Heero, era impossível que este acreditasse que a intenção que tinham ao tentar aconselhá-lo era simplesmente fazer intrigas.

Se conheciam tempo o suficiente para que Heero soubesse que não era de seu agrado se intrometer nos assuntos alheios, se estava fazendo agora é porque tinha "certos" motivos que justificassem sua atitude.

- Não seja tolo Heero, só estamos pensando no bem de vocês dois, todos nos gostamos do Duo da mesma forma que gostamos de você, só estamos tentando fazer com que você perceba que tem alguma coisa o incomodando para ele estar tão agitado.

- CHEGA TROWA, NÃO TEM NADA DE ANORMAL ACONTECENDO COM O DUO.

Os olhos eram o único elemento que demonstrava a grande mar de cólera que se acumulava no seu interior, realmente se destacavam dentre aquilo que tinha de melhor, sempre tão expressivos mesmo que não quisesse deixavam transparecer todas as emoções que fervilhavam dentro de si. Estes poderiam arder em raiva enquanto

a expressão de seu rosto continuaria alheia a qualquer intenção de deixar transparecer algum sentimento.

- Heero acalme-se por favor, não é assim que vamos resolver as coisas! Trowa o empurrava para o lado mas mesmo assim estava disposto a resistir, seu sexto sentido o avisava que a qualquer momento o frágil fio de auto controle que as duas figuras ainda tinham se romperia a qualquer momento.

Como é que faria para separá-los caso começassem a se atracar, conhecia-se bem o bastante para saber que não se comparava em força com nenhum dos dois e obviamente não seria suficiente para detê-los.

- Deixe-o Quatre, o Heero não se incomoda de bancar o idiota, é difícil para ele admitir que tem um problema, ou será que é demais para o orgulho do Hee-chan admitir que também erra. Uma risada descarada saiu de seus lábios, estava satisfeito por atingir seu objetivo, era visível que o japonês estava envolvido em uma luta interior para conseguir se controlar.

-TROWA! Pare com isso. Fitou os olhos verdes incrédulo, não era o tipo de atitude que esperava dele em uma situação como essa, bela idéia acreditar que o ajudaria caso tivesse problemas com Heero, ele definitivamente estava causando-lhe mais problemas do que poderia imaginar.

-Ah Quatre, não me censure por dizer a verdade! Você também já percebeu que o nosso amiguinho parece mais uma marionete nas mãos do Duo, como se não bastasse fazer-lhe todas as vontades ainda vai correndo como um cãozinho abandonado assim que seu dono estrala os dedos. Pelo menos espero que ele seja muito bom de cama para compensar todo esse esforço.

-TROWA!!

Quatre piscou os olhos atônito, só podia estar em um sonho muito bizarro, desde quando seu marido sempre tão centrado e alheio a se envolver em discussões fazia esse tipo de comentário? Tão embasbacado nem se deu conta quando fora segurado por trás, pelo colarinho da camisa e jogado no sofá, a percepção do que havia acontecido só veio quando um dos frutos de seus problemas caiu na mesinha de centro destruindo o pobre móvel.

Trowa pego de supressa se levanta prontamente disposto a revidar o ataque, limpa o vermelho que escore do canto de sua boca com o punho da blusa, o sangue fervia, era isso que Heero queria? Então tudo bem, agora não era ele que iria para já que o oriental é que quis começar.

Quatre assistia tudo sem saber o que fazer, suas mãos tremiam e o coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, não tinha mais voz para gritar que parassem de se agredir, era frustrante não ter forças suficiente para segurar um dos dois, além de que era certo que acabaria recebendo uma cota de socos e chutes que não poderia afirmar que agüentaria, o único a quem poderia recorrer em um momento como esse estava for a da cidade, droga porque Wufei nunca estava quando precisavam dele

Pensou em outros nomes a quem pudesse pedir ajuda, mas o nervosismo fazia com que sua cabeça ficasse vazia, e se... Se ligasse para Duo? Descartou rapidamente esta hipótese, primeiro que neste horário ele já deveria estar na faculdade, onde também estaria se não tivesse ocorrido essa grande catástrofe, era cruel, mas tinha que admitir que do jeito que o americano estava bravo com Heero, seria sádico o bastante para desejar que este recebesse um "bom tratamento" de Trowa.

Os minutos passavam e Quatre ainda continuava estático sem conseguir decidir o que fazer para acabar com a briga, uma gota de suor escorreu por sua têmpora espalhando umidade em sua pele, em um gesto mecânico passou os dedos para secar a água salgada. Assim que olhou para os dedos úmidos algo fez sentido em sua mente, levantou-se em um pulo só do sofá, e tentou se manter o mais afastado do bolo que os dois brigões formavam para que pudesse buscar o que precisava para por seu plano em prática.

Tanto Trowa como Heero ocupados em se destruir não repararam quando foram deixados a sós na sala por um árabe apressado, naquele momento o mundo se reduzira a eles dois, Heero estava preso em uma espiral de intensa raiva, fora demais para sua paciência ouvir Trowa falar daquela forma tão depreciativa e vulgar de Duo, poderia não ficar feliz mas agüentaria se alguém o ofendesse mas falar qualquer coisa de Duo era brincar com fogo.

Voltou a sala com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal estava carregando um peso a mais, aproximou-se devagar tomando cuidado para não ser acertado, quando já se encontrava a uma distancia satisfatória, não pode evitar que um sorriso maligno se apossasse de seus lábios.

Uma exclamação de surpresa saiu do boca de Heero e Trowa quando a água gelada atingiu com violência suas faces. Se desprenderam em questões de segundos, o primeiro tossia devido a água que invadira suas narinas, o outro de olhos verdes escondeu a face entre as mãos não queria acreditar que alguém tivera a coragem de fazer um absurdo desses.

- Eu sabia que ia dar certo. Estava radiante a briga enfim terminara e nem tivera que se ariscar para isso, ficou orgulhoso era uma mostra clara de que a inteligência era capaz de subjugar a força.

- QUATRE, eu não acredito que você fez isso!! Teve que respirar fundo inúmeras vezes antes de ser capaz de verbalizar qualquer frase, se não estaria berrando agora. Ah Deus! se não o amasse tanto nem sabia que seria capaz de fazer com ele, com o frio que estava fazendo, se atrever a fazer isso, era demais para qualquer um!!

Heero nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar no fato, se sua mente ousasse deter-se um segundo que fosse no que havia acontecido a poucos minutos, teria ganas de deixar Trowa viúvo, deixou a contenda com Trowa de lado, nem devia ter vindo quando o árabe o convidou para conversarem, péssima idéia de conversa ele tinha.

Saiu sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, agora ocupados se encarando, assim que abriu a porta sentiu o vento gelado da noite queimar-lhe as faces, um arrepio atravessou todo o seu corpo, estava usando apenas uma camisa bem fina e agora molhada, não iria voltar nem morto até a casa daqueles dois para pegar seu casaco.

Estava a poucas quadras de onde morava, o melhor era andar o mais rápido possível e chegar em casa logo, já que tivera a brilhante idéia de não vir de carro.

* * *

- Oras Trowa, pare de me olhar desse jeito, o que você queira que eu fizesse? Para começo de conversa a culpa é sua, nunca imaginei que você pudesse dizer aquele tipo de coisas, se não tivesse provocado o Heero nada disso teria acontecido, você sabe muito bem que quando o assunto é o Duo ele não consegue ser racional.

Balançou a cabeça insatisfeito fazendo com que muitas gotas voassem de sua franja molhada por toda a sala.

- Por que a culpa seria minha Quatre?? Foi o Heero que começou, me irrita ver como ele se nega a aceitar a verdade, além do mais foi ele que me atacou primeiro, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Virasse o saco de pancadas dele até que ele se sentisse satisfeito? Droga, você não esta sendo justo comigo. Diminuiu a distancia entre eles para poder olhar melhor os olhos azuis claro.

- Hum...(desconversando) esta não é a questão, o fato é que você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de resolver as coisas na base da violência, sempre ha uma escolha Trowa desde que você deseje isso. Esperava que no mínimo você fosse capaz de entender algo assim, falou em um tom magoado.

- Não me faça parecer o vilão dessa historia Sr. Winner, se é para culpar alguém, VOCÊ pode ser apontado como tal, foi você quem teve a brilhante idéia de chamar o Heero para conversar, e foi você também que achou que não era "conveniente" o pedido de casamento dele, agora não tente jogar a SUA culpa para cima de mim. Finalizou exalando veneno por todos os poros.

Ele não precisava falar desse jeito, tudo bem que estava irritado por causa da briga mas... Tivera as melhores intenções quando decidira abordar Heero, as coisas não saíram como planejado, mas não era vidente para prever esse resultado, Trowa não podia julgá-lo desse jeito , só queria o bem de seus amigos, qual a dificuldade de entender isso.

Tá matem-no por errar era apenas humano, ninguém é infalível nesse mundo, melhor errar tentando do que ficar parado sem fazer nada.

Antes que percebesse já havia feito bico chateado com a postura de seu marido, alguém teria que se esforçar muito hoje se quisesse ser perdoado.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Indagou ao louro que já se dirigia em direção à grande escada em caracol no canto da sala.

- Para o meu quarto, para onde mais seria?

- Eu não vou limpar essa bagunça...

- Não pense em deixar para mim a bagunça que VOCÊ causou! Aceitei casar com você, mas não me lembro de nada quanto a ser seu empregado.

Não se deu ao trabalho de se virar, continuou a caminhar decidido a chegar no quarto, só agora percebeu como estava cansado, o dia tinha começado tão bem, tinham tomado café na cama juntinhos aproveitando cada segundo, depois fizeram um agradável passeio no parque já que Trowa estava de folga e agora o dia iria se encerrar com eles dormindo separados, pois definitivamente o dono dos olhos verdes dormiria no sofá.

Assim que pós o pé no primeiro degrau sentiu uma mão envolver seu braço com firmeza impedindo o de continuar a subida.

-Nós ainda não terminamos nossa conversar. Quatre era tão bom em ser compreensivo com as pessoas, mas quando se tratava de sua vida pessoal às vezes era tão intransigente. Pelo que parecia teria muito trabalho para fazer com que o louro o escutasse, esse era o resultado por tentar se envolver nos problemas alheios, agora já tinha aprendido a lição.

Queria ver como ia fazer as pazes com o seu amor, já que não estava muito a fim de ceder, vê-lo fazer birra era até bonitinho admitia, mas estava o tirando do sério nesse momento, por que ele é que sempre tinha que se desculpar primeiro, seria bom se Quatre aprendesse a não ser tão orgulhoso.

- Não tenho mais nada para falar com você Trowa.

- Ah Quatre por favor, já esta muito tarde para fazer manha

- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança!

- Se você parasse de agir como uma e me escuta-se!

A resposta foi um resmungo que não conseguiu entender, se continuassem assim passariam a noite inteira discutindo, preferia tomar um banho e tentar dormir se conseguisse, Trowa deveria fazer o mesmo ou pegaria um resfriado com essas roupas molhadas.

Novamente tentou avançar alguns degraus, mas a mão que o prendia não parecia que o deixaria escapar tão facilmente.

- Trowa, me solta você esta me machucando!

- Não vou soltar até terminar a nossa conversa.

- Não, não vou falar com você enquanto continuar agindo como idiota.

- EU NÃO ESTOU AGINDO COMO IDIOTA!! Apertou o braço do louro com mais força e em um movimento brusco fez o se virar para poder ficar de frente com os olhos azuis.

Tomou um susto, era a primeira vez Trowa agia de uma forma mais agressiva com ele, ficou um pouco triste, era sempre tratado com tanto carinho, seu marido sempre fora tão atencioso, era estranho vê-lo se comportar de outra forma.

- E-Esta sim...disse gaguejando. Tudo que você quer é um pretexto para brigar comigo.

- Mas foi VOCÊ que começou essa briga, porque a culpa de tudo que dá errado tem que ser minha? Se você não tivesse sido tão injusto comigo isso não estaria acontecendo. Jogou para um lado com um pouco de violência a cumprida franja que grudava em um lado se seu rosto, como se ela fosse o motivo de sua irritação.

Agora ficará preocupado com o que Trowa pudesse fazer, ele estava muito alterado o melhor seria se conversassem pela manhã quando os dois estivessem mais calmos, se continuassem assim só se ofenderiam e acabariam se machucando mais.

Aproveitando que os dono dos olhos verdes afrouxará a mão enquanto o olhava cheio de censura, puxou com força o braço antes preso, conseguindo se libertar e mais que rapidamente já estava no topo da escada.

Trowa sentiu o sangue latejar em sua têmpora quando viu-se abandonado pelo louro que aproveitou-se de sua distração momentânea, não o deixaria escapar, queria colocar os pingos nos is agora, nada de deixar para depois.

Subiu a todo o vapor de dois em dois degraus, quando o louro chegou ao topo já estava em seus calcanhares ele era rápido mas não tanto para uma pessoa determinada, quando Quatre levou a mão a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, já estava perdida qualquer chance que viesse a ter de fugir Trowa estava bem a suas costa, nada feliz.

Puxou o pelo pulso o jogando contra a parede, não poderia dizer se a exclamação que ouvira sair dos lábios de Quatre eram de dor por ser jogado tão violentamente em direção a parede ou se pelo susto que sua atitude inesperada pudesse ter causado.

O árabe ficou imóvel suas pernas oscilavam entre tremer e se manterem firmes, as costas doíam assim como o pulso mantido cativo.

Leva uma mão ao queixo delicado levantando o rosto para poder encarar os olhos azuis que não tentavam esconder o medo e a tristeza que os dominavam.

- Me explica que atitude ridícula é essa, você ia fugir só para não falar comigo? Você é tão incapaz assim de admitir que esta errado? Pelo que estou vendo não é só o Heero que tem problemas por aqui. Balançou o queixo que segurava irritado. Cerrou os olhos para não ter que olhar para esse olhos verdes que faiscavam ira. Não queria chorar não era o momento para isso.

- Trowa..me..me deixa em paz, eu não quero falar com você...

- NÃO QUATRE, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR DESSA VEZ. Você sempre arruma um jeito de me fazer desistir quando quero falar de um assunto que te incomoda. Porque não podemos discutir assuntos sérios como um casal normal. Droga, quando você vai para de agir feito criança, acho que fui enganado quando acreditei que tinha me casado com um homem adulto.

- Eu é que me enganei quando acreditei que você pudesse me fazer feliz!!

**Continuaaa...**

* * *

**Essa reles mortal esqueceu de avisar que é ABSOLUTAMENTE péssima no português, gramatica e etc...eu sempre sei que a palavra tem acento mas nunca me lembro onde, então pesso cremencia quanto a isso!! **


	3. Capitulo 2

Gundam Wing continua não sendo meu...

* * *

Os dois ouviram um estalo mas não compreenderam imediatamente de onde vinha, aos poucos uma quentura foi se espalhando pela face direita de Quatre acompanhada da dor que finalmente chegará ao cérebro, passou então a entender o que havia acontecido, uma de suas mãos já foi automaticamente ao local dolorido, tentou dizer algo mais sua garganta estava seca, sua voz não saia.

- Quatre eu... Ficou tão chocado como a própria vitima, nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça agredir seu anjo e mesmo assim acabara de fazer isso, qual a explicação para essa atitude? Aquelas palavras...

Quatre não era feliz? Prometera fazê-lo feliz, quer dizer que não estava conseguindo, ele estava arrependido em dizer sim?

Deus que dia horrível! Como que uma manhã perfeita pode se transmutar de uma hora para outra em uma noite catastrófica, já fora ruim brigar com Heero seu melhor amigo e agora machucara a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Encostou se a parede, não tinha mais força para se manter em pé sozinho, todo o corpo doía a cabeça começou a latejar, ainda não tivera coragem de encarar Quatre, tinha medo do que pudesse ver estampado em seus olhos. Um arrepio de frio subiu por sua espinha e espalhou-se por seu corpo e ele não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estar molhado.

O silêncio incomodava, Quatre não dissera uma palavra até o momento, deveria estar tão chocado quanto ele, mas era sua obrigação tomar a iniciativa, ele estava certo se não tivesse provocado Heero os dois não teriam brigado e conseqüentemente esta discussão não teria acontecido, era para estarem desfrutando ao máximo a companhia um do outro, sempre tão atarefado com a empresa, acabava não ficando o tempo que gostaria com ele . Quatre meu amor me perdoa... Eram nítidos os seus cinco dedos marcados na pele clara, tantas vezes beijara aquele mesmo local agora ferido.

- NÃO, não me toca, eu nunca...(fechou os olhos respirando fundo) nunca imaginei que você fosse... Fosse capaz de fazer algo assim... Seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos para conseguir articular as palavras de forma coerente, quando uma mão hesitante tentou tocar-lhe a face não pode deixar de se esquivar ao contato.

- Amor me desculpa não queria fazer isso... Seu estomago revirou quando viu seu amado repudiar sua caricia, ele sempre gostará tanto de seus carinhos.

-Hoje mesmo eu te disse que sempre havia uma escolha mas você não quis entender. Acho... que eu descobri algumas coisas sobre você que eu não sabia, (suspiro) depois de um ano de casamento eu pensei que conhecia você como a mim mesmo mas... aquelas coisas que você disse do Duo, e agora isso... não sei o que pensar Trowa, acho que você também deve ter feito algumas descobertas quanto a mim, acredito que eu... como você disse... eu não sou a pessoa que você esperava...

Sua voz saiu calma, vacilante mas calma, não havia mais resquícios de raiva, não estava mais bravo apenas triste. Seus olhos não diziam nada pareciam temporariamente ausentes de qualquer sentimento, só a expressão de sua face denunciava seu estado de espírito, Trowa não conseguia entender como sempre conseguira até então os sentimentos que o envolviam, sentiu como se ele estivesse em um lugar onde não pudesse alcançá-lo.

-Quatre eu não sei onde você esta querendo chegar mas eu te amo, meus sentimentos por você nunca vão mudar.

-Trowa... Será que ama mesmo? Você pode ter se enganado sobre isso também...

Quatre não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, claro que eu te amo será que eu nunca demonstrei isso para você, por que duvida?

...

-Quatre?

-Eu estou cansado Trowa, acho melhor agente terminar essa conversa amanhã. Fitou o chão como se tivesse algo muito importante que merecesse sua atenção.

Não queria parar a conversa ali, mas vendo o estado desolado em que seu amor se encontrava não quis mais insistir no assunto já havia errado demais com ele por um dia, também estava cansado, um banho quente seria muito bom.

-Tudo bem meu amor. As coisas teriam que ficar assim por enquanto.

Como Trowa concordara já podia se retirar, mais do que nunca precisava ficar sozinho para pensar melhor em toda a situação. Virou-se com o desejo de não olhá-lo, a porta o esperava entre aberta, cinco passos eram suficientes para atingi-la e em fim descansar, pelo menos por enquanto, o primeiro foi dado o segundo também mas quando estava no terceiro ouviu Trowa chamando, travou, não queria mais conversar, mas também não queria voltar a discutir com ele, indeciso esperou para ver o que desejava,

Escutou-o se aproximando, o barulho de seus passos sendo amortecidos pelo carpete do chão e logo a figura ao seu lado, apesar do frio sua presença parecia emitir calor, continuou a fitar a porta aberta esperado que Trowa dissesse algo.

Desejava abraçá-lo, mas temia quanto a reação que pudesse ter, teria que aguardar até que tudo se resolvesse para voltar a tê-lo para si, só seria difícil de resistir a tentação com ele tão próximo, pelo menos queria desejar boa noite de forma descente.

Quando sua mão foi colocada no ombro de Quatre sentiu todo o corpo do mesmo se contrair, queria tanto saber o que ele estaria pensando.

Ficou alguns minutos apenas observando essa pessoa que significava tanto para si, sua mão decidiu traçar o caminho de encontro a face amada mas deteve-se no ultimo instante, ao invés disso inclinou-se e depositou um beijo leve na bochecha macia, para então notar a umidade ali presente.

- Quatre você...

Antes de terminar de fazer a pergunta a porta já fora batida, o inconfundível barulho da chave sendo girada na fechadura e depois um silêncio mortal dominou todo o corredor, seu corpo em fim deslizou até o chão, encostou a cabeça na parede sem se importar com o fato do frio ter começado a incomodar seu corpo e de precisar de curativos, deixou-se ser levado pela corrente de infelicidade que queria se desprender de seu coração. Os soluços abafados pela porta de madeira respondiam qualquer pergunta que tivera a intenção de fazer e só confirmavam sua estupidez.

Morava nesta casa desde que decidira largar a família e viver por sua própria conta, o que se deu quando ainda tinha quinze anos, pouca idade mas muita determinação para conseguir aquilo que desejava, e mesmo depois de todo este tempo ainda não conseguirá se familiarizar com a atmosfera que o envolvia.

Sentia tudo muito impessoal frio nada aconchegante, quem fora se não ele mesmo o responsável por escolher cada detalhe cada móvel ali presente, afirmar então que lhes eram estranhos soaria mais que contraditório, mas de toda a forma a sim lhe parecia. Sua casa, seu lar era o ultimo lugar que poderia chamar de pessoal, acolhedor, dizer que ficava mais à-vontade quando estava em seu escritório não seria uma mentira, havia mais dele ali, do que na casa inteira. . .

Nada mais que uma questão prática totalmente desprovido de qualquer valor sentimental, cada objeto ali presente parecia exalar essa essência. A única mudança perceptível depois de todo esse tempo, fora um único porta retrato.

As chaves tiritaram enquanto seguiam seu caminho até a fechadura, meio minuto depois a porta se abria dando acesso a escuridão do interior.

As trevas cercavam tudo fazendo com que o breu fosse intenso em todo o ambiente, nenhum barulho além de seus pés andando pela superfície fria, os esparsos raios de luz vindos da grande janela de vidro da sala diminuíam um pouco a penumbra fazendo com que fosse possível se guiar sem esbarrar em nenhum objeto.

Um pequeno quadrado de vidro exibindo um rapaz de longa trança com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto patinava despreocupado em um dia ensolarado. A foto era o único elemento que parecia ligá-lo à aquele espaço tão vazio de sentimentos, uma muito pequena parte de si dentre tantas coisas que nada significavam.

Atravessou todo o corredor passando pelo quarto indo direto ao banheiro, precisava se livrar dessa sensação de viscosidade do vermelho que escoria de um corte em sua boca traçando um veio rubro até o pé de seu pescoço, sem esquecer da desagradável sensação das roupas molhadas grudadas ao corpo. Desvencilhou-se rapidamente das peças jogando de qualquer jeito no cesto de roupas sujas. Colocou-se sem demoras debaixo do jato de água. Deixou-se ficar sem pensar em nada por minutos apenas sentindo a água escorrer por todo o seu corpo, muito relaxante, começava a sentir-se melhor o turbilhão que dominava sua mente a poucos minutos começava a se dissipar.

A razão restabelecia seu controle lentamente, não deveria ter sido tão impulsivo, perder o domínio de suas emoções na frente das pessoas não o agradava, também não era algo que lhe fosse comum, alias não estava raciocinando quando os fatos se deram, caso contrário nunca teria se permitido agir dessa forma. Que importância tinha o que Quatre e Trowa pensassem sobre o que ele havia decidido, apoiando-o ou não sua decisão não mudaria, para que então se indispor com eles?

Com quase 2 anos de namoro, a idéia de que havia chegado o momento de tornar as coisas um pouco mais serias não saia de sua cabeça.

Compreendia a grandiosidade do passo que ia dar mas estava preparado para tal, subjugara sozinho as diversas emoções e incertezas que rondavam sua mente quando se decidira por tal opção, medo das mudanças que se operariam em sua vida, com tudo sempre tão bem traçado e estipulado viu-se dando uma guinada total em tudo que já planejara até hoje, casar nunca fizera partes de seus planos, não se considerava alguém sociável o suficiente para partilhar certezas e apreensões de uma vida a dois, e agora estava preste a fazer isso, sentia-se no limiar da mudança, a sua frente um futuro desconhecido mas com a tendência de ser promissor.

E o que Duo acharia quando fizesse o pedido? Diria sim, ficaria feliz e se por ventura disse-se não, Duo era uma pessoa maravilhosa, via nos olhos dele todas as vezes que estavam juntos o amor que sentia, aquilo era real não tinha porque duvidar. Deveria parar então de se preocupar com uma possível negativa de sua parte, afirmações tantas vezes repetidas para convencer a si mesmo.

Contudo desconsiderar a possibilidade do americano não sentir-se preparado ou temeroso de assumir um compromisso não poderia ser totalmente descartada, ambos jovens não seria incomum que Duo quisesse aproveitar ao máximo sua liberdade, não negaria que ficaria desolado se algo assim ocorresse mas compreenderia, nunca o forçaria a fazer algo que não quisesse, não mudava nada ,ainda o amaria, bem, só teria que aguardar um pouco mais até que ele se decidisse.

Sue desejo era deixar claro a seriedade de suas intenções para com ele, era justo dar-lhe uma opção. Não se mantinha alheio a necessidade que via em seus olhos de se sentir amado de receber carinho ter alguém se preocupando com seu bem estar, nunca manifestara o desejo, e por isso nunca tentou insistir nisso, de falar sobre seu passado dos pais ou de qualquer parente, dava margem a pensar que não eram memórias muito agradáveis.

Sua infância também não fora das melhoras mas quanto a isso não se incomodava, não era sensível o bastante para achar que isso tivesse alguma relevância em sua vida. Sempre se virou muito bem sozinho.

Desligou o registro pegando o roupão macio pendurado em um gancho na parede, estava mais disposto agora, pegou uma toalha no armário embaixo da pia para secar o cabelo. Olhando no espelho, não viu nada de muito preocupante quanto aos ferimentos da briga de mais cedo, alguns arranhões uma marca roxa e o corte perto da boca que era o mais profundo, mas este nem sangrava mais. Pelo menos por enquanto tudo estava sobre controle.

Deixou-se cair no sofá, 22:40 o relógio lhe dizia, ainda era cedo seria bom tentar trabalhar um pouco, em poucos dias teria uma reunião de negócios muito importante com possíveis investidores, já estava mais que na hora de organizar a estratégia que usaria durante a negociação. O laptop bem ali a sua frente sobre a mesinha de centro fazia um convite ao trabalho, mas ao lado o porta-retrato, estava escuro demais para poder ver a imagem mas tinha a impressão que o Duo da foto o encarava com aqueles olhos púrpuras esperando que tomasse alguma atitude.

"O que você quer que eu faça Duo" Continuo encarando pensativo o pedaço de recordação. Se não estavam juntos agora era pela inflexibilidade do americano, irritava-se ao pensar que haviam se desentendido por um motivo tão tolo, não se viam a dois dias e até agora nenhuma tentativa de algum dos dois de concertar as coisas, como o americano se julgava o detentor da razão nesse caso, seria muito improvável que desse o braço a torcer e se dignasse a falar com ele enquanto não pedisse desculpas, se bem que já havia feito isso quando conversaram, ou melhor, colocando em outras palavras enquanto ele tentava argumentar e Duo gritava sem poupar os pulmões.

Para haver uma reconciliação ele teria que se sujeitar a generosidade do americano, isto não o agradava , pois pedindo desculpa sentia como se assumisse que fizera algo errado e isso não era fato, ele tinha que compreender que não haviam motivos para ter ciúmes, já conversavam exaustivamente sobre o assunto mas a idéia não entrava de forma alguma na cabeça trançada.

Dando-se por vencido... faria sua vontade então, pelo menos dessa vez, não sem antes se esquecer de se advertir para ser o mais paciente possível e não se descontrolar com ''receptibilidade'' com a qual seria tratado.

Caminhou até o quarto sentando na beirada da grande cama de casal, uma mão secava os cabelos com a toalha enquanto a outra se embrenhava na gaveta do criado mudo tateando em busca de um certo objeto, um suave curvar de lábios quando sua mão esbarrou no item que procurava.

Tirou o celular da gaveta e seus dedos cheios de agilidade discaram o número que conheciam tão bem. Esperou na linha enquanto o telefone chamava, um...dois...três...quatro...cinco...seis... toques depois a caixa postal em ação, encerrou a chamada praguejando, pelo horário as aulas de Duo já deviam ter acabado, ou será que ele não queria atender.

**Continuaaaaa...**


	4. Capitulo 3

Gundam Wing nunca, nunca e nunca (continuaaaaa) vai ser meu...

* * *

Deixou-se cair infeliz na cama precisava muito falar com ele, decidiu-se por tentar mais uma vez. Discou os números tentando acalmar o coração acelerado em expectativa, um...dois...três...quatro...

-Alô?

...

Ficou por alguns segundos atordoado, deveria ter pensado antes no que dizer,

- Alô??

- Duo...

- Heero?

- Eu...

- Só um momento.

- Que?

- Falei para esperar um momento.

Duo falava com alguém, não conseguia ouvir a voz da pessoa já que o barulho de fundo era muito grande, poderia afirmar que este se encontrava em meio a uma multidão revolta a julgar pela quantidade de vozes que ouvia ao mesmo tempo. Seu amado trançado se encontrava no meio da algazarra que era a saída dos universitários de sua faculdade.

Este era um dos motivos que fazia com que se sentisse indisposto a buscá-lo com freqüência, ver um monte de adultos se comportando como criançinhas de primário, disputando para ver quem saia primeiro era um espetáculo que não gostava muito de presenciar.

Ainda mais por ver o objeto de seu afeto com a inconfundível trança cor de canela ali no meio participando mais que ativamente de toda aquela balburdia.

O segundo motivo poderia ser o mal humor dessa mesma pessoa de cabelos cor de canela, que ficava praticamente o caminho inteiro fazendo comentários sobre os idiotas que tiveram a audácia de o empurrar ou puxar a sua preciosa trança, aparentemente sua memória era fraca para esquecer que fazia a mesma coisa com as outras pessoas, de onde observava poderia até dizer que ele estava se divertindo com a situação, mas vai saber...

Os ruídos começaram a diminuir e soube que a pior parte do "furacão" havia passado, já dava para distinguir melhor a voz de Duo e aparentemente conversava com alguém que infelizmente não conseguia reconhecer a voz.

_...Não da amanhã tenho que acordar cedo..._

_...Você fala isso porque não è você..._

_...Há..Hà..Há... sem graça... _

_... Não precisa se incomodar comigo eu sempre volto de ônibus..._

Ficou intrigado queria saber com quem Duo falava, era frustrante ficar ouvindo só metade da conversa, seu cérebro já começou a articular mil teorias, sobre a identidade desse indivíduo, homem, mulher, amigo ou conhecido? Duo pelo que descobrira pelas vezes que fora buscá-lo era muito popular entre os estudantes, estaria ele falando com algum dos amigos que ele conhecia? Não era exatamente ciumento mais tão pouco era descuidado para não prestar atenção nas coisas que considerava importantes, ainda mais quando essa "coisa" lhe trazia grandes alegrias e às vezes, muitas vezes, dores de cabeça também.

Mas o fato é que sua paciência dava mostras de querer se extinguir, pelo que parecia Duo havia se esquecido que estava na linha com ele, era melhor pensar dessa forma já que se cogitasse a hipótese de que estava sendo propositalmente ignorado acabaria por esquecer de seu objetivo inicial de fazer as pazes e acabaria dizendo umas verdades ao Duo teimoso.

Respirou fundo considerando a alternativa de retornar a chamada mais tarde, mas a experiência lhe dizia que talvez Duo ainda bravo ficasse de birra e acabasse não o atendendo. Usou um pouco de sua força de vontade de aço para insistir mais um pouco.

- Duo?

_...È serio não tem problema..._

- Duo??

_... Nada disso, acho que eu já sou bem grandinho para voltar para casa sozinho ..._

- DUO!

_... AH! espera um pouco..._

- Oi?

- Se você tivesse me dito eu teria ido te buscar.

- Não precisa perder seu tempo comigo, imagina se eu iria querer atrapalhar uma pessoa tão ocupada como você.

- Duo (suspiro), você sabe muito bem que nunca me atrapalha.

- Sei... foi para isso que você ligou?

- Duo por favor, será que dá para me ouvir?

- Não, não da não, quando eu quis conversar você nem me deu atenção, agora também não tenho nada a ouvir.

- Duo eu já pedi desculpas, mas você sabe que eu tenho razão.

- Eu nunca tenho razão pra você!

- Não diz isso, as coisas não são assim. Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu não fiz nada de propósito, não imaginei que você ficaria tão bravo...

_... Hun?..._

_... É ele sim..._

_... Não, nada demais, só a mesma historia de sempre... _

_... Deixa para lá, não vale a pena comentar..._

O japonês não se agradou ao perceber que Duo estava falando dele, gostou menos ainda dos comentários que escutara, e o pior é que nem sabia quem era essa maldita pessoa com quem ele falava, não que fizesse muita diferença, de qualquer forma já se sentia propenso a não ir com a cara desse indivíduo que estava a lhe tirar a atenção de seu amor. Fez uma nota mental para procurar descobrir de forma sutil, para que Duo não desconfiasse, não queria que o acusasse de não ter confiança, o que não era o caso, como bom homem de negocios, sabia que é sempre bom manter os olhos bem abertos quanto a concorrência. Fosse "esse" ou "essa" tinha que saber com quem estaria lidando.

- Duo...Duo!

- Hã?

_... Mas você não desiste mesmo né..._

_... Tudo bem você me convenceu..._

_... Mas pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto, você só conseguiu porque eu deixei ..._

Heero estrangulou um grito do outro lado da linha, suas ultimas reservas de paciência já iam ladeira abaixo, não dava para continuar conversando com Duo com ele falando com outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo, deveria ter desconsiderado a idéia de fazer a ligação e se dirigido ao campus em que ele estudava, tinha certeza que ele não o ignoraria se estivessem frente a frente. Digamos que seu poder de persuasão nunca o deixara na mão.

- Duo será que dá para prestar um pouco de atenção em mim?

_... Só um momento..._

_... È hoje esta difícil..._

- Tá... Tá pode falar.

- Duo agente precisa conversar, eu posso sair mais cedo do serviço amanhã e te pegar, agente pode ir naquele lugar que você gosta que tal?

- Hum... Amanhã não da eu marquei de sair com o pessoal da faculdade.

- Então... Eu posso ir lá no restaurante no meu horário de almoço e agente conversa.

- Não vai dar não, eu já te falei que as terças é quando temos mais movimento, o meu chefe vai me matar se eu tentar fugir para falar com você.

- Então eu não sei o que fazer... Terei que viajar para falar com alguns investidores e só estarei de volta no sábado a noite.

- Quando você vai?

- Na quarta de manhã.

- Sinto muito então Heero, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

Heero suspirou insatisfeito, não queria ter que se ausentar e deixar as coisas como estavam, mas não havia como adiar essa reunião eram investidores muito importantes e seria muito bom para sua empresa caso conseguisse fechar um contrato com eles, sendo assim não havia chance alguma de cancelar.

- Tudo bem então nós vemos no sábado... Falou sem vontade

_... Espera já estou indo ..._

- Heero eu tenho que desligar.

...

- Heero??

- Er...Certo...Desculpe

- Até mais então.

- Duo espera!

- Sim?

- Eu...

_... Já falei para esperar... _

_... Nem pense nisso..._

_... Eu não sou o único que faz esse tipo de coisas..._

- Heero eu tenho que... Heero??

Tun...Tun...Tun...Tun...

Tsuzukuuuu...

* * *

Os peixes continuam nadando.

O sol continua brilhando.

Os politicos continuam roubando.

E eu continuo errando...infinitamente...


	5. Capitulo 4

**Buenas, o de sempre não sou dona, não possuo e etc...**

**Dessa vez fiquei com muuuito mais vergonha de escrever, acho simplesmente que sou muito frouxa.**

**Mas em todo caso, quero escrever uma historia, cheia de dor, drama lagrimas e etc se eu conseguir obviamente, adoro ler textos onde as pessoas se rasgam de sofrimento, se contorcem de dor (Adeus, finais felizes), na verdade... as vezes, em grande parte do tempo gosto de textos cheios de romance e açúcar, que droga!!**

**Isto já havia se tornando um vício...**

Andando de um lado ao outro do quarto, considerando sair e não voltar mais, seu pulso está acelerado porque está esperando. Esperar muito fazia seu estômago revirar, os mesmos sintomas de sempre, as mãos que não deixavam de ficar úmidas, o inquietante formigamento que subia dos membros inferiores, aumentando a sensação de ansiedade, e provocando ainda uma dor fina e aguda que o deixava impaciente, e o forçava a ficar se movendo dessa mesma forma repetitiva por todos esses não contados minutos em que esteve esperando.

Definiu quinze minutos olhando no relógio, se nada acontecesse depois disso à porta seria aberta e sairia, mas poderia sair agora, não? Parou e pensou, uma de suas pernas tremeu impaciente quanto ao que seria escolhido, tinha esperado mais do que deveria? Ir embora ou ficar?

No mesmo lugar olhando a porta fechada ficou parado considerando... O formigamento e a sensação estranha no estômago atingindo o auge. Sairia se pudesse se conseguisse dar mais que dois passos em direção a saída, sem parar para se arrepender por não ficar, ou antecipando o arrependimento por escolher permanecer no quarto.

Depois de tudo isso, os ponteiros do relógio nem tinham se mexido direito, após todos esses pensamentos acabou por retornar à questão inicial, sua situação já havia se tornado um vício.

Precisava estar nesse lugar igual a todas outras vezes, que da mesma maneira não foi capaz de passar pela porta quando cogitou a opção de sair. Este era apenas mais um dos rituais que faziam parte de sua estadia nesse cômodo, ficar tentado a rever sua escolha, só para se felicitar mais tarde por ter ficado.

A sensação de angústia agora só serviria para fazer com que a satisfação depois que seu objetivo fosse concluindo se tornasse maior e mais intensa.

As coisas tinham que ser dessa forma mesmo, este era o seu vício. Se trancar e espera por um tempo... Junto com a cama, nos lençóis com as mesmas cores da semana passada, uma pequena mesinha com um telefone, e o copo que sempre ficava cheio com água, um armário se mantinha a direita da cama, e o banheiro ao fundo não era muito grande, mas sim pequeno e sem janela, não havia mais nada que merecesse sua atenção neste ambiente.

O último item era si mesmo, que sempre aparecia assim que fosse solicitado a estar aqui, sem perguntas sem questionar, dizendo apenas "Sim".

Hoje vestido de casaco vermelho, batendo-lhe nos joelhos, e grandes botões pretos, da mesma cor da calça rasgada no alto da coxa, a blusa por baixo era da mesma cor. Quando decidiu sair de casa percebeu que o dia pedia vermelho, e a isso se devia a cor de seu casaco, não tinha mais nada consigo, excetuando suas emoções ambíguas, e o desejo latente escondido atrás de seu bom senso, ou de qualquer pensamento sensato que seu cérebro apresentasse, porque o desejo dominava tudo...

Não precisou esperar os cinco minutos do prazo que faltavam, pois a porta se abriu enquanto ainda caminhava em direção a parede, só para voltar a seguir pelo mesmo caminho até estar perto da porta.

Tudo o que aconteceria, seria igual a todas as outras vezes em que esta mesma situação havia se repetido.

Ele abre a porta e olha esperando achar aquele que estava ali o aguardando, não vai se desculpar pelo tempo que passou do horário que tinham marcado, seu atraso foi necessário para que pudesse estar aqui agora, não lhe deve explicações.

Não está bravo por ter ficado esperando, assim como ele não sente remorso por ter deixado que assim o fizesse.

Bate a porta, desliza o casaco até o chão, puxa o para si, prende-o com seus braços, o corpo quente que se arrepia no tocar de suas mãos e pele gelada, suspira de satisfação, aperta-o mais nos seus braços, assiste-o se arrepiar novamente quando sua respiração fria toca a nuca descoberta, não se contém e afunda o rosto aspirando os aromas que se desprendem da raiz de seu cabelo.

Seu nariz gelado desliza contra a pele macia do pescoço, ele se encolhe e se remexe com a onda de satisfação que começa se elevar pelo corpo, deixando-o meio desorientado, a mercê do despertar de sensações que começaram a se levantar apenas no tocar.

Seus olhos se apertam, enquanto a ponta de sua língua escorrega suave de uma extremidade a outra do pescoço, fazendo pequenas espirais e depois se concentrando em um cantinho escondido atrás de uma orelha, um baixo ruído quase se solta dos lábios dele, mas é contido antes que pudesse ser ouvido, sua vagarosidade não se altera mesmo quando sente-o esfregar as costa em seu corpo como se fosse um gato, sua língua então para de deslizar e se torna áspera raspando a pele da mesma maneira que um felino.

Tendo seu pescoço lambido acompanha o ritmo e desliza mais rápido e mais forte se esfregando contra ele. Sua língua não para, e mesmo assim ainda consegue fazer com que a parte de cima das roupas dele desapareça.

Diverte-se raspando os dentes contra a pele, para depois dar uma suculenta mordida no caminho entre o pescoço e o ombro.

Ruídos não se desprendem de nenhuma das duas pessoas, neste quarto tudo deveria ser feito no mais absoluto silêncio, palavras nunca foram trocadas entre si, apenas ações...

Uma das mãos parou nas coxas dele subindo e descendo, ameaçando chegar até o final, mas depois se retirando devagar.

Acabou com as brincadeiras, afastando os lábios de seu pescoço para virá-lo e empurrá-lo de costas para a parede.

Arqueou-se para frente tentando se livrar do frio que queimava suas costas, mas foi mantido no lugar pelas mãos que se colocaram nos seus ombros, a boca dele voltou a cair no seu pescoço dando um único beijo, e retornando a colocar seus dentes com mais força do que da outra vez, seus olhos se fecharam com os dentes rangendo, para não gritar quando sua pele foi puxada e depois libertada.

O sorriso no seu rosto era mais que devasso quando parou de morder e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Aceitou ser beijado, procurou apenas se aprofundar até o possível dentro da boca dele com sua própria língua, empurrando e puxando o mais que podia, dando a ele tudo o que podia, dominando sua boca até fazê-lo ficar sem ar. Sem deixá-lo escapar mordeu o lábio inferior para ir soltando pequenas frações de pele por segundo, igual ao que ele gostava de fazer consigo quando o mordia.

Riu por dentro sabendo que tinha doido, e por saber que ele havia gostado, desejou poder tirar as roupas dele, mas não tinha permissão, o único que sempre as perdia era si, antes que pudesse perceber já havia perdido metade de suas roupas. Agora que sua blusa já estava no chão o resto da roupa que faltava acabou indo parar no mesmo lugar.

Com seu corpo nu, despido por ele totalmente vestido em contraste, beijou do jeito que dava os espaços de seu pescoço que o colarinho da camisa deixava escapar, sua língua brincou deslizou e só parou onde o pano da roupa não deixou que ultrapassasse.

Permitiu-se aproveitar, seus olhos se fecharam assim que sua posição mudou e encontrou-se então com a parede atrás de si, e com uma pessoa que deslizava as mãos por seu peito coberto.

Não procurou se conter, e deixou que as coisas mudassem ao menos dessa vez, sua vontade tornou-se então realidade, deu-lhe uma intensa mordida na garganta, logo após sorveu o primeiro botão da gola, prendeu entre os dentes puxou e fê-lo se soltar, movimentou-o por alguns segundos em sua boca e o cuspiu de lado ouvindo o saltitar pelo chão.

De olhos fechado manteve-se alheio ao que acontecia até sentir a boca beijar e morder o novo local descoberto. Seus ouvidos reconheceram o som peculiar de algo sendo cuspido, seus olhos se abriram com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sentiu ímpetos de dizer algo como: "Não arranque os meus botões", ou "Ficou louco como você acha que vou chegar em casa desse jeito", mas não disse nada.

Riu para si quando o mordeu de forma mais intensa e quente do que das outras vezes, os botões dele esvaiam-se na mesma proporção que a intensidade dos desejos de seu corpo pediam para serem atendidos.

As mãos muito curiosas tocavam todas as partes do peito bem formado, que só tiveram anteriormente a oportunidade de conhecer com as restrições dos tecidos que o encobriam. Mas não apenas tocar, mas sentir também o sabor que havia ali que nunca antes foi conhecido, por isso sua língua não parou, queria prolongar as sensações, por mais difícil que fosse o prazer e desejo aprisionados se tornariam mais intensos no momento em que pudessem por fim ser libertados, era o bastante para não se dar ao trabalho de ter pressa.

Não pensava da mesma forma que ele, seu tempo neste lugar havia sido rigorosamente planejado, não passaria mais do que o necessário aqui com ele, trataria de fazer com que as coisas avançassem mais rapidamente a partir de agora então. Afastou-o um pouco de seu corpo e trouxe-o para beijá-lo, se perdeu mais uma vez entre os lábios dele, sentindo-se aprofundar cada vez mais dentro dele assim como ele em si.

Foi um susto quando sentiu deslizar por sua boca, um botão pensou, circulou conhecendo o interior de sua boca, mas segundos depois foi sugado de novo, ouviu o barulho dele ricocheteando nos dentes na outra boca, então fez o mesmo sugou de novo até estar com ele novamente, para depois passá-lo à outra boca, assim ficaram até precisarem de ar suficiente para encher seus pulmões.

Então ele parou, respirando tão profundamente, fazendo com que o ar voltasse a circular pelo corpo, a outra pessoa fazendo a mesma coisa, encostada na parede sentindo vontade de deslizar e sentar no chão, sua cabeça rodava um pouco.

Recuperou-se o suficiente e pôs-se a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e aproveitando para deixar sua língua vagar sem rumo certo por ali, observou como ele se mexia o jeito que respirava, e como as palavras quase se formavam tentando fugir de seus lábios.

Pura ansiedade da parte dele, que servia apenas como aditivo para au_mentar_ sua vontade de fazer cada movimento cada vez mais lento, prolongando cada vez mais cada segundo. Enquanto ainda o beija, suas mãos descem e começam a desafivelar o cinto, beija-o do outro lado do pescoço com o cinto já aberto, começa a descer e beijar o peito, seus dedos trabalhando para desabotoar-lhe a calça, passou a língua na ponta de um mamilo, seus dedos procuravam o zíper, fechou seus lábios sobre ele e o puxou para sua boca, o corpo dele vibrou, o zíper desceu lentamente, fez movimentos em espiral com a língua do outro lado, seu corpo vibrou mais uma vez, o interior de seu corpo queimou com a necessidade de deixar o prazer fluir...

Tratou simplesmente de fazer com que não houvesse nada o cobrindo na parte inferior, seus beijos também se tornaram cada vez mais baixos para que pudesse chegar onde queria...

Sua língua deslizou de forma áspera, de novo seguindo sua natureza felina, do começo ao fim, para depois voltar à ponta para fazer movimentos em circulo, permitiu que seus lábios se fechassem em toda a extensão, deixando que se aprofundasse ainda mais em sua boca, aliviou a pressão de seus lábios e sua língua se divertiu pela superfície, espiralando e deslizando pelas partes onde não havia passado, sentindo o contraste entre sua língua tão maleável e macia e essa superfície tão inflexível e rígida.

"Ah!" exclamou sem poder evitar, quebrando pela primeira vez a regra do silêncio, dessa vez mais do que das outras, ele estava fazendo-o perder o domínio sobre si mesmo. O toque suave dos lábios dele em uma parte tão sensível de seu corpo, fazia com que se perdesse constantemente no desejo na luxúria, com a satisfação que o toque de sua boca lhe causava, "Muito bom!", na ambigüidade do prazer que sentia, tão bom que transcendiam os limites possíveis, mesmo agora seus olhos abertos pareciam ver brumas que o faziam acreditar estar em um local onde apenas existiam as sensações que se comprimiam e se expandiam em cada centímetro de si, e a língua, simplesmente a mais divina e mágica das línguas que um mortal poderia ter.

Em um momento achava que se veria livre de todas as pressões que se aglutinavam dentro de seu corpo e o faziam sofrer, para a seguir ter apenas seu desejo aumentado. Graças ao suave e áspero de suas lambidas, ao rápido devagar de suas chupadas, ao sugar e soltar, que a boca e a língua dele exerciam tão bem sobre aquela parte em específico do seu corpo.

Prestes a transbordar ele parou, ergueu-se muito lentamente, o descaso estampado em seu sorriso, que foi tragado pelos lábios irritados dele, por que agora não bastava apenas beijar, já que não tinha mais tempo para continuar com a premeditada lentidão que ele havia conduzido tudo até agora.

Avançou puxando-o beijando-lhe rápido e efemeramente, empurrando-o até que a face dele estivesse encostada na parede. Se colocando a suas costas tão estreitamente como lhe era possível, apartando para um lado os cabelos úmidos na nuca, distribuindo pequenos beijos com toques de luxúria.

Deixando cair suas mãos frias pelas peles macias das costas, que sediam em todas as partes que seus dedos tocavam, deslizado os dedos cada vez mais para baixo, cuidando ainda de beijá-lo.

Se mexe de forma restrita sendo imprensado por ambos os lados, os lábios tremem e a boca fica seca, sabe do que precisa. As mãos dele continuam a descer para se fecharem como garras nas fartas carnes de seu traseiro, exclama um "Ah!" mais para dentro do que para fora, foi pego desprevenido, as mãos dele são tão geladas... Suas carnes são apertadas de forma tão rústica, não existe delicadeza, elas só querem se fartar.

Suas ações diziam à que veio, para satisfazer seus desejos, usufruir sem dar nada em troca, esquecer por momentos dos sentimentos e se concentrar apenas nas necessidades do corpo.

Apóia sua cabeça no ombro dele, deixando que sua respiração fizesse cócegas no corpo contra a parede.

Também parou para se concentrar, o frio da parede penetrando cada vez mais na parte da frente de seu corpo, enquanto o calor profundo frui do outro corpo grudado ao seu em toda a sua parte de trás, são quase um, com nenhum sentimento.

Seus olhos se fecharam suas mãos encostadas na parede buscaram o apoio que não havia quando ele o fez se inclinar, suas carnes se separaram para serem preenchidas, uma lentidão dolorosa o impelia a movimentar-se, inquieto, esperando que a dor logo se transmutasse em algo melhor como ondas multicoloridas de prazer.

Mas ele continuou lentamente ganhando cada centímetro, obrigando as carnes arranjarem espaço para que pudesse avançar.

Seus dentes rangeram se comprimindo até onde foi possível, suas mãos puseram-se a deslizar impacientes pela parede, crepitando quando suas unhas arranhavam um pouco da pintura, distribuindo um pouco de dor à alguém, "Porra" bateu uma vez com a testa na porra dessa parede maldita, respirando e tentando se acalmar porque ele não deveria ter feito as coisas desse jeito.

Agora, ele ainda se move de vagar, terminado de fazer seu percurso muito lenta e calmamente, porque ainda não lhe falta controle, cada movimento mais lento do que o anterior quase como se estivesse prestes a ficar imóvel, respirando de vagar, se concentrando, absorvendo as sensações, respirando profundamente de novo, parando de fato quando sentiu o calor envolver seu corpo por completo.

Concentra-se agora em beijar todo o pescoço molhado dele, que não se mexe tanto nesse instante porque se sente melhor, algo dentro de si se agita e diz; "Mova-se, mas mova-se depressa", então se desloca, desliza no seu último movimento lento da noite para fora deste corpo, se recoloca rápido e profundamente, movimenta-se então, mais fundo.

Ele joga as costas para trás, sentindo ser aprofundado cada vez mais, exclama, mas o outro não ouve movendo-se mais fundo, mais rápido, tocando-lhe no melhor lugar e deixando suas pernas moles, fazendo um grito silencioso escapar de sua boca, continua se movendo querendo chegar mais fundo mais rápido mais intensamente, toca novamente no mesmo ponto, sente o escorregar para baixo, segura com uma das mãos apertando com força sua cintura, volta a retira-se toma impulso e se empurra para tocar os lugares onde não havia chego.

Enquanto continua indo mais rápido se da conta de que ele esta gritando, não se importa e continua mais fundo mais rápido mais depressa, ele vira o rosto onde o suor escorre fazendo trilhas, quando seus olhos se encontram, não compreende com palavras, mas entende o pedido de "Toca-me". Passa a tocá-lo, escorregando sua mão do começo ao fim, rápido de vagar, rápido devagar.

Esfrega-se na parede, se arqueia para traz, arranha e geme para dentro, não vê mais nada, apenas se move porque a sensação dentro de si esta aumentando, não quer perde-la mais sim prolongá-la, o calor flui em ondas intensas desde onde seus corpos se conectam, até se distribuir como chamas por todos os outros pontos de seu corpo, só quer deixar que o calor que ameaça explodir dentro de si se liberte. Movimenta-se em meios círculos pensando no calor, mais rápido, tentando ir mais fundo do que das outras vezes, mais rápido, enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda se ocupa tocando-lhe, e a outra o segura para que ele não desfaleça ao chão.

Respirava profundamente o ar que entra apertando seus pulmões, e se concentra em toca-lhe no lugar que o faz gritar "Ah", uma vez, avança e seus dentes se fecham nas brancas peles de seu pescoço, duas vezes, sentindo-se virar lava por dentro, não sabe se consegue fazer a terceira vez, seu rosto pega fogo, seu coração bate forte seus corpo transbordam calor, ardem e queimam, desloca-se pela terceira vez, com sua mão movimentando-se, toca o mais profundo dos lugares que seu corpo permitia atingir, sentindo o calor fluir de dentro para fora de si.

Grita, geme, seu pescoço esta sendo rasgado, mas seu interior mais profundo esta sendo tocado, grita porque não agüenta é demais tocar-lhe ali, não pode suportar a mão dele se movimentando em si ao mesmo tempo em que seu interior esta sendo cada vez mais comprimido.

Não tem como impedir as ondas de sensações que ameaçam parti-lhe de dentro para fora, ele não para, não da tempo para que possa respirar, se pondo cada vez mais profundamente dentro de seu corpo, não suporta se contorce, esperneia e libera seu ultimo grito, quando seu interior se consome em um calor que vem de outro corpo, assim como deixa que saia do seu próprio.

Não da tempo, não o conforta, se afasta, seus corpos não estão mais conectados.

Ele desliza para baixo, suas pernas não estão firmes, seus olhos não vem nada à cabeça roda, os ouvidos fazem um chiado, o chão é muito mais frio porque seu corpo esta queimando, seu coração ainda bombeia muito rapidamente o sangue pelo corpo, que muito lentamente vai se acalmando, vê-o se curvar por instantes encostado a parede, respirando de vagar. Depois seus movimentos já são mais rápidos, se abaixa recolhendo suas roupas, a calça o cinto os sapatos a camisa sem os botões, meias, roupas de baixo, encolhe-se contra a parede porque não quer mais que ele veja seu corpo.

Ouvi-o no banheiro, o barulho das águas que caem do chuveiro, quer que ele vá embora logo, a satisfação pós sexo não dura mais que um bater de asas de beija-flor.

Seus olhos estão fechados esperando com ansiedade que ele caia fora, quer ficar sozinho, não vai se mover até ele ter ido, o que era quente dentro de si, esmorece lentamente até chegar ao frio supremo que o faz tremer.

Ele sai vestido, arrumado, dando alguns passos para o seu lado de onde pode ver seus negros sapatos brilhando, não o olha de frente.

Veste o casaco pronto para se retirar, olha o corpo ao chão, é só mais um corpo, não sente nada por ele, vira as costas para ir embora, não tem mais o que fazer aqui.

Não deixa de dizer antes de destrancar a porta e se retirar.

- Da próxima vez sem loucuras... Sem palavras...

A porta bate, todo seu interior amolece e revira, pensa então no inevitável que será estar aqui mais uma vez assim que ele desejar. Duo então se deixa chorar, por estar nesse quarto, de arrependimento, por não ter força para dizer que nunca mais voltará, por amar e enganar quem ama...

continuaaa.....


End file.
